1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll cover for treating a paper, cardboard, tissue or other fibrous web on a machine for producing and/or converting the same, comprising one or more plastic layers, of which at least one is of compressible configuration or structure, and at least one carrier element in the form of a woven fabric, laid scrim or the like. The invention also relates to a fibrous web treating machine that comprises such a roll cover.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
At present, the flexible roll covers for dewatering or smoothing the fibrous web are comprised essentially of a polyurethane matrix which is reinforced with a woven fabric or laid scrim.
To form a press nip, the roll covers are pressed toward a mating roll by a pressing element.
If a lump or the like runs in this case through the press nip, the result can be a permanent deformation or fracture of the woven fabric or laid scrim.